


How Pierre Gasly Won In Life

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Or how everyone has a thing for a certain Belgian who only has eyes for an awkward French boy with a weird laugh.





	

_Alex_

Alex tries to convince himself that it was just admiration. Stoffel was practically a permanent fixture up there on the podium and Alex envies him for that as a racing driver. But he knows that it’s not just that. Stoffel was one of those guys you just want to be friends with. He’s fun to be with and was pretty much down for anything. He tells Mitch about it thinking that it was the wort decision ever, of course telling the guy you’re dating that you have eyes for someone else is a bad thing, but Mitch just laughs at him almost falling off their bed. Saying that everyone has a thing for Stoffel and he totally gets it. So yeah, maybe Alex has a tiny hint of a thing for Stoffel.

_Mitch_

Mitch flirts with everyone. It’s just the way he is. He’s that right balance of nice and flirty with his accent and big brown eyes and pouty lips. Even if his ass is owned by one Alexander Lynn, Mitch will always be Mitch. Leaving snarky comments on one instagram post and a flirty one in another. And Stoffel was no exception. Mitch was one of those that Stoffel really does hang out with even during their off times and has fended off Mitch’s tries to dance with him after having a bit too much mojitos. But Stoffel respects that fact that Mitch is taken even if he sometimes act like he’s not. So he passes the tipsy Kiwi over to Alex who thanks him.

_Sean_

Sean met Stoffel through Mitch. But of course he already knew who Stoffel is even before that. It’s kind of hard not to with all the waves that he was making. And before Sean knew it he was turning into some sort of a fanboy. They would all work out together during race weekends and Sean would sometimes catch himself watching Stoffel as he goes through his paces. Since finding out about his seat being secure for the next year, Stoffel has stepped up his workout regime and Sean could clearly see that.

_Antonio_

Antonio has only ever met Stoffel through common friends. There were times that Sean just wouldn’t stop talking about their nights out in London while he was stuck in the Prema factory working in the simulator for the next race. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. It was after the second race in Baku that Antonio officially met Stoffel. Antonio was still in his overalls, all covered in sweat and champagne, as he made his way back to the GP2 paddock. He was met with a round of applause when he entered the shared hospitality area when someone approached him. Stoffel shook his hand and told him he was amazing and that even he couldn’t manage to get a double. If someone asked Antonio if he blushed in that moment he’d deny it.

_Pierre_

Pierre knew Stoffel for a while now. Both being groomed by Formula 1 teams to eventually fill one of their seats in the future. But when they got to know each other outside the racing bubble was when they realised how much they have in common and how their personalities just seem to click. They eventually found themselves travelling to races together and sharing the podium on a few occasions. Stoffel would always offer kind words to Pierre and Pierre would congratulate Stoffel on his win more often than not. It was that kind smile and soft eyes that made Pierre a little less homesick and he was glad that Stoffel was around whenever they’re sharing breakfast and they’re having a conversation about the most mundane things in French. Pierre couldn’t make sense of it until the end of what would be Pierre’s last season in GP2. Stoffel approaching him with the biggest smile he’s seen on the Belgian’s face, looking damn proud of Pierre, before Stoffel pulls him close and their lips meet. And just like that Pierre felt like he was home, like that was where he was suppose to be. Kissing Stoffel as he wraps his arms around him with Mitch cheering obnoxiously behind them as Alex tries to shut him up. Antonio’s smile was hidden behind Sean’s collar as the taller boy slings a lazy arm around the Italian. He’s already won one championship, Pierre thinks, maybe this is how he wins in life too. 


End file.
